Transformers G1Jenleaf girls series
by Jenleafpower101
Summary: Leiya has a grand adventure with new friends from cybertron and her Jenleaf girl friends. Lots of Drama, comedy, Sci-Fi, Romance sort of, and Friendship. These new girls have to watch out for the Decepticons, for they hunger for earth's energy and the Jenleaf girl's powers . See what happens when these powerful girl join the series and what plans Megatron has for them.


Jenleaf

Pilot Part 1 w/ Jenleaf girls

We begin the story of a group of girls that carry mysterious special star powers that can do more damage than a fusion cannon. They are the star girl princesses from planets that the decepticons nor the auto-bots have ever discovered. They look weak, but they're very strong. They are the Jenleaf girls. Let's tell the story of the leader and the beginning of these powerful star shine group. That's me. My name is Leiya Ro Mayason Phoenoncia.

It started after school on a hot summer day and I just got from school for the long summer break. I was walking home from school with my younger cousin, Alyssa. We had a nice stroll through the woodsy park.

I sighed as I inhaled the fresh scent of pine needles and dirt, somehow, it always seems to amaze me. "Hey, Alyssa. Can't you believe the school year has gone by so quickly?"

She sighed in relief. "I know, now no school for the entire summer." She relaxed so much that she fell backwards into the grass.

I rolled my eyes. "Alyssa," I sighed a little agitatedly.

Alyssa smiled at me. "What, I'm just relaxing?" She got up and continued walking.

I followed her through the forest and then I heard some heavy footsteps coming from a few yards to my left. "What's that?!"

She shrugged. "Probably the nastiest and most unusual earthquake."

I wasn't sure that was the correct answer, because I could hear the steps coming closer to me.

"Hide!" I hissed as I pulled her with me into a bush, just right by us.

Then, when I peaked out of the bush, I saw a large robot that was navy blue and had a scarlet visor and a weird tattoo on it's chest.

Alyssa rubbed the dirt off her shirt and glared at me. "Great, now I will have to take a shower when we get home..."

I hushed her and looked up at the robot, hoping he didn't hear us. Seeing that he didn't budge, made my nerves calm down. Alyssa almost got us caught.

The navy, blue robot pressed a button and a couple of cassettes ejected from his chest and they transformed into a mini robot that is about the size of human grown up. "Rumble: scout forest: Operation: obtain stargirl."

Stargirl? What on earth is a stargirl? Never heard of them. I guess if I stick around long enough I might figure out who or what they are. Before I noticed it, Alyssa grabbed my shoulder. I guessed she was frightened of the cassettes, which I couldn't blame her, I mean, these guys could be dangerous. Then I turned around to calm her and it turned out it was that cassette robot that grabbed my shoulders. I shrieked as he pulled me out of the bushes.

"Ugh, it's just another worthless flesh creature," he growled throwing me to the ground.

"Who are you calling worthless." I got up and clenched my fist to punch the metallic sucker in the faceplate, but then my hand glowed some golden fire, then my fist landed on his face and it sent him flying towards the tree behind him. I looked at my hand and gaped. "How did that happen?"

"I wonder that too." I jumped at the voice and I turned around to see a sky blue-haired girl with a light blue dress that went up to her the top of her calves and dark blue leggings underneath. Her royal blue eyes filled with amazement. Her hair was in a ponytail and her entire outfit was sparkling. She started to walk towards me. "You've got a punch, for a human schoolgirl, by the way, I'm Lucy." Her voice was high-pitched and sounded like a chipmunk.

I just stood there, not sure of what to do or what to say. Then a few seconds later, I broke the awkward silence. "What do you mean 'for a human'?"

She started to lean on the tree Rumble crashed into. "I am a stargirl from a different planet and you are an alien to me."

Then there went the awkward silence again, this time, Lucy broke it instead. "You don't know what a stargirl is, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so." She sighed. "Stargirls are identical to humans, except instead of being made of dust, were made of star-dust. We are born on different planets and they're of dead stars when they crash into asteroids and it's unbreakable. Because of this, we develop special powers, but unfortunately these stupid robots called decepticons are aware of our powers and they want them and that explains why they are after us, if you were going to ask."

It started to make sense and before I could put the pieces together, Rumble recovered from the crash and looked up at the two of us.

"Thanks for helping us find the stargirl, earth germ."

I started to get angry again and my fists filled with golden fire. "Leave us alone...NOW!" Then my hair casts gold flames and my arms turned into wings and my skin turned into feathers. My feet turned into talons and I rammed Rumble into the air and landed on my feet.

Rumble fought against the force of my blast and flew back down. His visor focused and was full of shock. "You just..."

"Lets be honest here, Ramble..."

"Hey, that's Rumble, earth germ."

"Whatever," I said rolling my eyes. "So I had no idea how I did that, but that's a warning so don't come any closer."

Lucy stepped right next to me. "Yeah Ramblood."

"Hey, that's Rumble, frost brain..."

Lucy extended her hand and a huge ice blast landed on Rumble's face forming a block on his head. "We can play that game, blockhead." Then she turned to me. "Let's get out of here."

I had just remembered something. I turned to face her. "Where's Alyssa?" Then we looked around and then we heard a shriek and we turned to see Alyssa pointing at Rumble freaked out. "AHHH! It's a blockhead!"

We couldn't help but snicker at that remark. "Come on Alyssa, we have to get out of here, before we attract any more metallic morons."

Lucy snorted. "Not all robots are _metallic morons_, you know. Those were the bad guys, you should meet my _metallic morons_."

I nodded and we were off and suddenly my head started feeling a little light-headed, but I didn't mind, so I continued walking. Then the more we walked the more light-headed I got, until I couldn't take it anymore and the ground rose up to my level and everything dimmed into a black world.

Then I heard odd voices as everything brightened up striking an arrow through my head as I sat up to see a room made of orange metal.

"She's awake," said a young, gentle, and sweet voice.

"Good thing it was a short trip here, she was hard to carry. Who know how much she's been eating."

SMACK!

"Ow!"

"Thats uncalled for Erin," said the first voice.

"Sorry, Adela, I was just playing."

I looked around and there was a girl with dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes wearing a red dress with a volcano on it and another girl who was shoulder-high to the other girl with lime, green hair,aqua eyes and a pink dress with golden up to shoulder fingerless gloves, and leaves all over it. "Where am I."

"In Autobot headquarters, sweetie," the green haired girl said in her warm voice.

"Yeah, human," said the dirty blonde in her tomboyish voice, earning a smack from her pal.

"OW!"

"Who are you girls," I asked to cut them off the subject.

They looked at me and crossed their arms half glaring at each other and half looking at me.

"I'm Adela and this lunatic is Erin and we're stargirls from different planet made of stars, rocks and other elements that give our planets a special theme. Mine is plants and animals and I have the power to control..."

Erin rolled her eyes. "I have the power of anything that has to do with volcanoes and rocks."

"Then where's you're boyfriend Shark-boy," taunted a croaky voice. I looked down and saw a green viper slither up the table I was sleeping on my stomach. I was shivering in fear.

"Hey," It spoke.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. "I'm NOT eating the fruit from that tree."

To my surprise, it didn't bite me, it just snickered, then it glowed as it transformed into a black-haired girl with a dress full of purple and green swirls. "I'm Vivian." She was the tallest of the bunch. A white headband held her black hair out of her face. "Sorry about the scare, I wanted to give you a proper intro of myself."

"Hey, stop scaring the kid," shouted a chipmunk like familiar voice. We all turned to see Lucy walking into the room. "Why do you think she fainted in the first place?"

"Because she heard your squeaky voice for the first time and thought you were Starscream," Interrupted Erin earning a thump from Vivian. "Ow."

"Shut up, Erin," shouted Lucy, turning to me. "Hey, Leiya, how are you feeling?"

I whined a little before saying anything. "A little annoyed of Sharkboy's girlfriend."

"Hey!" said Erin. "Thanks a lot Vivian."

"You're welcome lava girl," Vivian said with a huge grin.

Adela decided to cut in. "Hey, Leiya how did it feel about discovering your ability to use the phoenix to ram Rumble."

I shrugged. "It was a shock and very overwhelming, by the way what are decepticons, I've only heard that they are robots. Do you know them?"

Lucy crossed her arms. "Of course we know them. They are power-hungry robots that want nothing, but control of the universe. I think that's annoying, but we even know them by name."

I cocked my head a little. "Okay."

Then I heard heavy footsteps enter the room and it was a blue and red robot with an autobot insignia. "I'm glad to see that our guest is faring well. Nicely done, Lucy."

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Optimus Prime."

Then he turned to me. "How are you feeling?" He had concern in his voice.

I looked up at him and smiled. "Fine, thank you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "As I was saying. We know those brutes by name. Theres Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp, Soundwave, Birdbrain..."

"Lazerbeak," corrected Adela.

"Whatever, and then there's Megatron, Reflector, Ramble..."

"RUMBLE!" Everyone corrected her.

"Again, whatever. So anyways, there's Ravage and the entire seeker trine." Lucy smiled like she passed a test. "Those are the Dcons, and they are brutes."

"You already said that," said Adela rolling her eyes with a bored expression.

Optimus Prime walks into the room. "Leiya, I would like you to meet the autobots."

I jumped off the table. "Okay?" I followed him out of the room and into the main room of the base and there was a line of autobots.

"Lucy told me about your abilities and how you have no control over them," he said to me. "I'm concerned of the fact that your powers were spotted by the decepticons, and I don't think that you should live in your hometown when you're in great danger of getting captured by Decepticons."

I knew that was true and I worried that my family will be in danger, because of me. I looked down at the floor.

"Optimus Prime. I ," exclaimed Adela. "She can stay with us."

The autobot leader nodded. "You've just read my mind, Adela."

"Will you, Leiya," asked Lucy.

Then at that moment, I made my choice. I just wasn't sure I am wanted here, so I said. "..."


End file.
